When an event takes place, many users may capture the event using a camera device, such as a mobile device that includes a camera for capturing videos. This can include, for example, the playing of a video game with multiple participants where each participant has a camera device or a live stream of a meeting concerning a particular topic. These users may also upload the resulting video to a video sharing and/or video hosting service, where the video can be shared and watched by others.
When uploading video content to a video sharing and/or video hosting service, content creators have no effective approaches to list collaborators involved in the video content. As a result, the majority of video content uploaded to video hosting services is left without collaborator annotations or video credits.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide new mechanisms for recommending collaborators of media content.